Total Drama One Shot Scenes,
by HeroOfTheOtherside330
Summary: Apps reopened, Taking all one shot request, Read chapter one for more info. Last one shot finished: DuncanXDakota Currently in the making: ChrisXCourtney, BXDawn and AleHeather
1. Chapter 1

**I will be taking any request to do a Total drama couple one shot scene il do as many as I am requested to do.**

**Total drama couple requeted ( Can be real or fan made):**

**Setting:**

**When is this happening ( during Island, Action, World Tour, ROTI or Future):**

**An Specific type of One shot would you like?:**

**How long would you like it to be:**

**Just fill in this info in your review and I will get right on it.**

**Btw Please read and review my story Total Drama Ghost Files :D**


	2. NoahXCody

**Hello everyone this is the first chapter of my one shot request, this first one goes out to Akatsuki-member-kairi, she request a NoahXCody One shot, Noco! I'd like to tell everyone that I am full on straight,but I support and honor gay or lesbion people they are no different from anyone else, so enjoy :D. also check out my story total drama ghost files! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! It will be Mike X Zoey.**

Episode 5 of Total drama action had just ended, it was the first episode of Total drama action Aftermath. Which of course we all know Geoff and Bridgette, The First two voted off hosted it. But what we don't know is some of the stuff that happened behind the scenes, between two nerdy yet loveable guys.

Noah was backstage knee deep in his book, leaned against a wall with his usual bored expression.

'' I thought I finally escaped this show…'' Noah said rolling his eyes.

Cody saw Noah, '' You didn't get on the new season either?'' Cody asked

Noah roled his eyes, '' Like I care…'' Noah said sarcastically.

'' Aw, cmon Noah, you cant not want a million dollar'' Cody said smiling

Noah rolled his eyes again, '' Of course, but its not worth hanging with all those losers..'' Noah said.

Cody frowned, '' what about me?'' Cody asked sad.

Noah didn't respond.

'' Do you think im a loser Noah?'' Cody asked.

Noah shook his head got up and walked away.

Cody looked sad, '' he probably does think im a loser…'' Cody said, he then got up and began to get ready.

'' Noah saw right threw my act, waiting till he was asleep then cuddling him with him…pretending to like Gwen so no one would know..'' Cody said to himself.

'' Cody you ready for the show eh?'' Ezekial asked.

'' Yeah I guess…'' Cody sighed.

**( Later)**

'' Its time we bring out Trent!'' Izzy said

Trent began singing his first sad song about Gwen.

Cody looked over at Noah for a moment and smiled.

Noah looked back and blushed a little bit then rolled his eyes and turned away.

Cody sighed kind of loud.

'' You guys mind if I play a song?'' Trent asked.

'' Sure Trent!'' Bridgette replied Happily,

'' You ripped my heart out of my soul..' Trent began.

Cody starting to get a really sad look then looked over at Noah with teary eyes.

Noah however didn't look over and was bored of Trents song

Cody looked back and Trent still teary eyed.

Noah looked back at Cody with a look of concern, and under the table Noah put his hand ontop of Cody's

Cody looked back and smiled blushing a bit.

For the rest of the aftermath, Cody and Noah continued to hold hands enjoying each others company.

The Show ended, Cody was walking backstage with a big smile.

'' Hey Cody'' Noah said behind him smiling.

Cody turned around smiling, '' Yeah?'' Cody blushed

'' You're the only one who isn't a loser'' Noah said walking to Cody and Holding his hands.

Cody was blushing intensely, '' Really?'' Cody asked a bit giggly.

'' I do, and that kiss on Awakeathon, wasn't a mistake'' Noah said Leaning into Cody

Cody leaned back and the Noco Shared a Kiss.

After they sat outside of the TDA aftermatch studio staring up at the stars cuddling one another.

'' Hey Noah?'' Cody asked leaning on him.

''Yeah Cody?'' Noah asked smiling

'' I love you'' Cody said with a big smile

Noahs smile grew instensly big, '' I love you too'' Noah said as they continued to watch the stars in the sky.

**well that was the first one shot :D that was my first Noco..so please go easy on me XD but I hope you enjoyed! chapter 3 will be soon, read and review! also check out total drama ghost files!**


	3. MikeXZoey

**This is a request from Tempest hound, it is a Mike X Zoey fic, hope you all enjoy i will try to upload a One shot a day, unless I have the time to do more. remember to check out my story total dram ghost files!, enjoy!**

Well all know Mike and Zoey One of the Two couple in total drama revenge of the island, We all know about Mikes MPD but sadly at the time Zoey didn't so in this scene we will be looking over a little thing that happened between Zoey and Mike during the episode of Revenge of the Island when they were forced to go threw the woods at night. ( Note I tweeked things a little here)

'' I really hope we don't run into any of those creepy things..'' Zoey said nervously.

'' I know, Chris can be really evil sometimes..'' Mike said.

Zoey giggled a tad, '' Sometimes?'' Zoey said.

Mike chuckled nervously. '' Yeah..shouldnt of sugar coated it..'' Mike said as they kept walking.

There was a sound of the bushes being rattled, Zoey Clinged onto Mike, They both blushed for a quick moment.

Only to see it was a mutant squirrel who ran by them.

'' Sorry'' Zoey said backing off Mike as she blushed.

Mike scratched the back of his head, ''don't be..'' He said with a nervous chuckle.

'' Sorry I got easily scared…'' Zoey said nervously.

'' Don't worry, il be here to protect you'' Mike said with a smile

Zoey blushed and took his hand as they walked down the Woods.

They kept looking around, Mike hit his foot on a rock, He breathed in deep turning into chester. '' DANG FLAPBIT YOU flipflopping ping pong playing'' Chester said freaking out.

'' Uh… Mike…'' Zoey said poking his back.

Mike Breathed in heavy, '' Heh…. Sorry about that'' Mike said as they kept walking.

Zoey sighed, '' its okay, your just a great actor is all!'' Zoey said.

Mike smiled feeling guilty, '' Of course! heh…'' Mike said,

( confessional)

Mike: I hate lying…

end

Suddenly Zoey disappeared.

'' Zoey! ZOEY!'' Mike asked freaking out.

'' Where did she go?'' Mike asked freaked.

''I don't know!'' Anne Maria said.

'' Why don't we split up and mabey we can find her'' Cameron said.

'' Me and Mike go one way and Anne Maria and Jo go another'' Cameron suggested.

'' Nope your coming with Me string bean'' Jo said grabbing him by the neck and pulling him.

Anne Maria smirked, '' Any chance of Vito coming out?'' Anne maria asked

Mike rolled his eyes.

**They searched for a bit**

Mike was walking in a cave and his shirt got caught on a stick and it ripped off, he breathed heavy. '' Yo! Anne Maria! come over here and gimmie a smooch'' Vito Said,

'' Oh vito! im so glad you're here!'' Anne Maria said,

The two started to suck face. but sadly there were right near the spiderweb that had everyone captive.

'' Mike…'' Zoey said as she saw them and frowned..

'' You're a jerk Mike! you hear me!"' Zoey said trying not to cry.

'' Yeah yeah whatever'' Vito said kissing Anne Maria.

'' Yeah, you heard him !'' Anne Maria said kissing Vito.

**( Later that night after the campfire ceremony )**

'' Zoey! im sorry…I…'' Mike said sighing.

'' No, if your acting career is that important to you…'' Zoey started to say..

Mike took her hand, '' Zoey..im sorry, I don't know what came over me..'' Mike said sighing louder,

Zoey tried not to cry, '' well it doesn't matter…'' Zoey said couldn't hold it in and starting to cry.

'' Zoey…id never do anything to hurt you…sometimes I cant control the things that happen to me'' Mike said Running his thumb under her eye and wiping a tear off her cheek.

Zoey gulped a bit. '' Zoey, I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise you that..you know why?'' Mike asked.. looking to the side.

'' W-Why…'' Zoey asked.

'' Cause when I think of you, I don't feel so alone…'' Mike said…

Zoey Blushed intensely Big and Kissed his cheek, '' I feel the same way'' Zoey said.

They Blushed at One another, and walked off to there Cabins.

**I Hope you enjoyed another of my one shots :D I must admit tho, My Fanfiction buddy, Huge Mike Fan, Bubbly Brie, Helped me with this. shes a great writer, so check out some of her awesome storys too ^-^ and don't forget to check out ghost files! the next one shot will be up tomorrow!**


	4. OwenXBlaineley

**This one shot was requested by envyisthebestsin, it is probably the weirdest fucking request I got lol. But as a writer I will stay true to my word. this is a Blowen Fic, ( Owen X Blaineley ). Hope you enjoy..lol and don't forget to check out my story Total Drama Ghost files!**

'' Chris Mcclain here for the Total drama world tour reunion! why only world tour you ask? only because we had the pleasure of flying all over the world! And now for the reunion we will being doing it once more!'' Chris said with a big smile.

'' At my side as always is none other then…Chef Hatchet!'' Chris said.

'' Why do I always return for this stuff..'' Chef sighed.

'' Rejoining us is the loveable Cast of world tour!''Chris said.

Owen was seen in first class eating a bunch of cookies and cake, ''Mmmm Chocolate..'' Owen said stuffing his face.

''That is gross..'' Blaineley said, but truthfully she also wanted to dig her face into that cake.

''Aw come on Blaineley, Chocolate is the opposite of gross!'' Owen said.

Owen farted, '' Oh! little sneaky one'' Owen said laughing

''That is so gross..'' Blaineley said disgusted then she let out a Toot.

Owen laughed, '' I love when you do that!"' Owen said with a smile.

'' Pfft, whatever!''Blaineley said embarrassed

'' Aw come on Blaineley, I think its cute when you fart'' Owen said.

'' Farting is gross, and is something that comes out of me without my control'' Blaineley said pissed.

'' What in the same heck santa claus before july 4th are you talking about? I love to fart!'' Owen said farting really loud

Blaineley rolled her eyes, But continued watching Owen dig into the cookies and cake. It was hard for her to watch, all that chocolate goodness!

Blaineley started biting her finger nails nervously

Owen was eating the cookies and cake like a mad man.

'' You sure you don't want any Blaineley?'' Owen asked with Chocolate all over his face

Blaineley Clenched her face and dug her head into the cake eating twice as fast as Owen.

'' Holy monkey balls'' Owen said shocked.

Blaineley the rest of the food then, Burped and farted at the same time.

'' Mmm I missed you Chocolate…'' Blaineley said plopping down on a chair.

Owen got dreamy eyed, '' Woah, now that's my kind of woman'' Owen said.

'' Forget Izzy, Im a real Woman!'' Blaineley said farting really loud again.

Owens eyes widen and he laughed, '' Blainerfic!"' Owen said getting Jitter and sitting next to Blaineley.

The Two started to make out enjoying every minute of it.

Chris walked in '' Bla-Ah!'' Chris yelled running out of the room.

'' What is it Chris?''Courtney asked.

''It was the scariest thing ever….'' Chris said breathing heavy.

Owen and Blaineley were making out while feeling one another up.

'' Mhmm, I like a big boy'' Blaineley said.

'' Good cause im pretty big everywhere'' Owen said not realizing how sexual that sounded.

'' Oh I bet you are'' Blaineley said as the two kept making out.

Owen felt great, he'd finally gotten over Izzy, along with being with the girl of his dreams!

**hope you guys enjoyed, sorry its not that long, im not a huge fan of this couple xD check out ghost files! also I will uploading chapter 5 tomorrow!**


	5. NoahXIzzy

**This is a NoahXIzzy one shot fic, request by supersentaigirl, ( I love your account name xD) hope you all enjoy! and remember to check out my Fanfiction story Total drama ghost files!.**

We all know what happen to Izzy after she was crushed by the plane along with Owen and then she dumped him, but what we don't know is. Izzy didn't dump Owen only cause hes a blabbering moron, But because she loved a certain someone else.

'' Tough break big guy'' Noah said comforting Owen.

''Yeah…il miss my little Izzy''Owen said with his face in his hands.

'' il be right back''Noah said having to go to the bathroom.

'' Hello Noah'' Voice said inside the confessial booth.

'' Who said that? and why are the lights off?'' Noah freaked.

The Lights turned on and Izzy was there, '' Ive been waiting for you'' Izzy said smirking.

Noah looked a little creeped out, '' I thought Owen said you weren't insane anymore'' Noah said sarcastically.

'' Oh im not, just super intelligent, and I dumped Owen cause I want a Smart clever man'' Izzy said running her fingers around Noah's shoulders.

Noah backed away for a moment, ''You do?'' Noah asked

''Of course, who doesn't like a strong clinical man'' Izzy said smirking more.

Noah folded his arms, ''I knew you'd come around Izzy'' Noah said and smirked.

'' What do you mean?'' Izzy wondered.

''You were always my kind of girl, but you needed to be hit by a plane to realize your better off without that bottomless pit Owen'' Noah said.

Izzy laughed.

''So Izzy whats your favorite kind of flower? Noah asked.

'' I don't know, what about you?''Izzy Asked.

''TwoLips, Especially yours'' Noah said smirking like the fly guy he was.

Izzy smirked, ''Well then why don't we bring our Two-Lips together'' Izzy said.

Noah wrapped his arms around Izzy and the two began to make out for a little bit.

'' It'd be great if you came back to the competition'' Noah said and smirked.

'' Whys that?'' Izzy asked.

'' It would just be nice to have someone who I can Tolerate here'' Noah said.

''Smart and Sweet''Izzy said kissing Noahs cheek.

Noah blushed for a moment. '' I don't wanna go back, unless you come with me'' Noah said.

''I wish I could to, but im needed right now.'' Izzy said.

''Whats the point of traveling the world for a million bucks if you cant do it with someone special'' Noah said and smirked.

''You are right Noah'' Izzy said leaning against the confessional door.

''Man Izzy, you hitting your head was the best thing that could of happened'' Noah said smirking.

''Yeah, who knew this show would actually of helped me''Izzy joked.

''I know, this show only seems to ruin to lives, but not yours'' Noah said.

''Oh, its helped me, Its helped me meet a smart sexy guy like you'' Izzy growled

Noah smirked, And the two began making out again.

Tyler sneaked into the confessional saw them, peaked his head in and out.

Noah and Izzy Kept making out, ''Did you hear something?'' Noah asked.

''Nope!"'Izzy said continuing to make out with him.

Tyler walked back to first class, '' I feel like this is going to happen to me again…'' Tyler sighed

''I Have to go I gotta get back to the competition.''Noah said and sighed.

''Baby please don't go''Izzy frowned.

''Trust me I don't want to, but I have to if I wanna win the million''Noah said

''Alright, well go out there, and win for us'' Izzy said kissing his lips passionately one last time.

Noah held Izzys hand, but there two hands eventually slipped away as they departed, both blowing kisses back to one another.

**I hope you all enjoyed this one shot will posting another one soon!, remember to check out Total drama ghost files!**


	6. DuncanXCourtney

**This was request by Cindershadow, Everyone is going to be a personal favorite of mine to write cause Duncan is my favorite character, this is a DuncanXCourtney fic, a Duncey fic. I hope you all enjoy!**

This was after the phobia factor, Tyler was just sent home. Courtney was sulking out by the lake.

''I really messed up…''Courtney said.

Duncan had walked up behind her, ''Yeah you kinda did''Duncan said smirking.

''Oh shut up! atleast im not scared of a cardboard cut out!''Courtney growled.

''No, but you are scared of a treat''Duncan said

''Oh shut up!''Courtney yelled.

''You the one who lost the challegen for us''Duncan said rolling his eyes

''I know…''Courtney frowned.

''Hey, don't sweat it. At least Heathers not on our team.''Duncan joked.

Courtney smiled a bit, ''Yeah, of Standies''Courtney joked.

''don't make me throw you into that pool of green jello''Duncan said and smirked.

Courtney growled, ''Your such a jerk''Courtney said.

"Courtney we allllllllllllllllllllll know you like me''Duncan said

''As if…''Courtney said you could tell she was lying.

''you're a bad lier''Duncan said smirking.

''No, your bad at telling when someones telling the truth''Courtney said.

Duncan rolled her eyes, ''Courtney look out green jello!"'Duncan yelled

Courtney shrieked, ''NOT FUNNY!"" She growled.

''It was pretty funny doll face''Duncan said smirking.

''Ugh, stop with your stupid nicknames!''Courtney said blushing a bit.

''Or what?''Duncan asked smirking,

Courtney pulled out the cielin dion standee head, ''BOO!'' She yelled.

Duncan shrieked, and punched the head into the water.

Courtney bagged up, ''Oh whats wrong boy, did that scare you?'Courtney asked smirking.

''Bitch…''Duncan mumbled.

''What did you say?''Courtney asked pissed.

''Nothing!"'Duncan said smirking big,

Courtney put her hands on her face, ''Shut up Duncan…''She said leaning forward into her knee.

Duncan looked down at her, and smirked devilishly. He jabbed her fingers into her sides.

Courtney shrieked and jolted backwards, ''DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!''Courtney growled.

''Dont do what?''Duncan said smirking

''You Tickled me!"'Courtney said annoyed.

Duncans eyes widened for a moment as he was trying to scare her, but he found another nice little thing about Courtney.

Courtney got nervous, ''Whats with that look on your face…''She asked nervously

''Oh! nothing''Duncan said smirking and laying back.

Courtney sighed in relief and turned back around leaning into her knees.

Duncan pounched and started jabbing his fingers all over Courtneys sides.

Courtney Swung her arms all over jolting her body everywhere, laughing while she does it.

''S-stop it you jerk!''Courtney said laughing before accidently swinging his arm into his groin

Duncan scuffed holding his groin and falling back with a groggy look.

''Serves you right…..''Courtney said breathing heavy.

''That..Now that hurt''Duncan mumbled.

Courtney smirked, ''Hopefully if you wanna have kids some day, you wont do that again''Courtney said then laid on Duncan ad snuggled him.

Duncan wrapped his arms around her, ''Sure you don't like me?''Duncan smirked

''Oh shut up..''Courtney said and smiled snuggling him.

**hope you all enjoyed :D cause I know I enjoyed writing this xD, the next one shot will be up soon! stay tuned! also remember to check out my story Total Drama Ghost files! :D **


	7. CodyXIzzy

**Hello everyone! im back with another one shot! Requested by Titan vs God, it is a Cody X Izzy Fic, a Codizzy xD, hope you all enjoy! remember to check out ghost files! and give me your feedback :D R&R**

We all know after Izzy got hit by that plane she became smart and dumped Owen. But see what we didn't know was, that Owen was just someone she was using to make someone else she truly liked jealous. Of course it didn't work, But now that shes got some common sense and shes not a freaking psychopath, shes going to finally admit to the boy shes liked since season 1, that she likes him.

The cast was enjoying the beach and the sun forawhile, Sierra had drifted on falling asleep while laying on the beach.

Cody saw Sierra sleep, ''I cant take this anymore with Sierra..''Cody sighed.

''I gotta go hide!''Cody said.

He started running and looking around when he stumbled apon the infirmary, he sat down on a bed and finally got to relax.

''Finally im away from that pyscho''Cody said,

''Hello Cody''Izzy said sitting across from the bed he was on.

Cody screamed, ''Izzy? what are you going here? I thought the army took you''Cody said.

''I couldn't leave, there was something left I still had to do..''Izzy said looking at the ground.

''Which is…''Cody wondered.

''Tell the boy of the dreams how I've felt about him since season 1''Izzy said blushing.

''But I thought you dumped Owen''Cody asked confused.

''I did, cause he's not the one I had feeling for''Izzy said

Cody looked around nervously for a moment, ''Then who is it?''Cody asked.

''You..''Izzy said blushing.

''M-Me…?''Cody asked in disbelief

''Yes, your just so Cute, how you like Gwen so much, you have so much passion. She doesn't deserve you''Izzy said.

''Hey, I love Gwen''Cody defended.

Izzy rolled her eyes but smiled, '' I know you do, but she doesn't deserve you''Izzy admitted.

''Pfft…''Cody said brushing it off.

Izzy sat next to Cody, ''You deserve a girl who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated'Izzy said

''Like who? Sierra? Yea right!"Cody said annoyed.

''No, Not that Pyscho''Izzy said

''Wow hearing you call someone a psycho, they must be pyscho''Cody said.

Izzy brushed that comment off for a moment.

''Cody ive liked you since the day I saw you''Izzy said rubbing his back

''Why must I get all the crazies…''Cody sighed

''I promise you that plane crash changed me for the better''Izzy said.

''I don't know…show me..''Cody said smiling a bit.

''Alright''Izzy said eagerly then kissing Cody's lips for moment, then pulling away teasing him.

Codys eyes got dreamy, ''woah…''Cody said as you could tell he wanted more.

Izzy smiled big and kept kissing lips, suddenly the two began making out. it was getting intense, the two began frenching.

Izzy pounced on Cody straddling him, as the two kept there lips together teasing each other.

''Oh Cody, you sure do know how to turn a girl on''Izzy said smirking and kept kissing him again

''The feelings Mutual''Cody said kissing Izzy passionately.

Sierra saw this from inside the window, ''Izzy….your gonna pay''Sierra cursed.

Izzy saw Sierra from the window and flipped her off. And Pounced on Cody some more things were getting intense, the two then started feeling each other up while still making out passionately.

After a long while of making out the two eventually stopped.

''Izzy where have you been all my life…''Cody asked

''I've always been here, I have just been waiting for you to notice me.''Izzy said kissing Cody's lips softly for a moment.

''After World Tour, Can I see you?''Cody asked.

Izzy leaned on his chest and they laid on the bed together, ''Of course…''Izzy said cuddling him.

**There ya have it folks :D hope you all enjoyed! next one is coming soon! gimmie your feed back on my one shots! R&R and remember, check out my story total drama ghostfiles **


	8. ScottXDawn

**This is a ScottXDawn fic, which was requested by Fredywho. Hope you all enjoy and remember to read ghostfiles :D.**

Its been wow, 17 years since revenge of the island, Dawn has moved into a nice neighborhood were she lives with all of her animal friends, having a beautiful garden. But someone new has moved into the neighborhood, our redneck bad boy Scott! How will things unfold?

Dawn was in her usual sweater and tights, meditating outside of her house, with a bird on her shoulder and a bunny by her side, ''it's a beautiful day little ones''Dawn said sweetly.

The Bunny hopped Happily.

The Bird chirped.

''But I sense a devious aura coming to our beautiful neighborhood''Dawn said frowning.

Across the street, Scott had just moved in, he had finally healed from his injuries, feeling better then ever!

Dawns eyes widened…''Scott..''Dawn said doing that adorable mean face she makes.

Scott looked over across the street and smirked, ''Dawn, is that you?''Scott asked smirking.

Dawn turned away and scuffed, ''Yes, Your kind isn't welcomed here!''Dawn said sweetly.

''Aw come on Dawn, is that anyway to treat your new neighbor?''Scott said with his snicker.

''Stay off of my lawn Scott!''Dawn yelled Adorably.

''Dawn its been what, over 10 years? people change''Scott said with a devious grin.

''People change, you're evil! and a threat to our beautiful planet..''Dawn said

Scott walked over to Dawn, ''Come on Dawn, I promise you I have changed''Scott said smirking.

''Your Aura lying!''Dawn said frowning at him.

''My Aura may lie, but are my eyes?''Scott said smirking and taking her hand.

Dawn looked into his eyes for a moment, then snatched her hand away, ''Hmph…''Dawn said walking back into her house.

Scott grinned and snickered, ''She'll come around''Scott said smirking.

The sunset, Dawn would be outside with her back turned to the street doing her sunset meditating, as some of her animal friends went to sleep, Dawn was very nervous about seeing Scott, She could only imagine the evil and crude things he would do. She frowned apon thinking of all that he did back on total drama, all the people he betrayed, along with all the people he hurt.

''No, I could never forgive someone whose hurt my friends..''Dawn said.

''Hey Dawn''Scott said snickering.

Dawn didn't turn around, ''What do you want..''Dawn sighed yet still adorabley.

Scott sat next to her, ''What you doing out here all alone?''Scott asked.

''I do this everynight, I always meditate before falling sound asleep''Dawn said.

''Whats it to you?''Dawn asked

''Just wondering, mabey I can join you''Scott said smirking.

Dawn looked at him with a smile, ''Really?''She asked adorably.

''Yeah, Ah-heh-heh''Scott said.

Dawn folded her hands and smiled. ''Okay''She smiled.

The two began meditating for hours till it was around midnight, the stars were bright as ever, the night sky was filled with them. All the animals were asleep, of course except for the Nocturnal ones.

Dawn opened her eyes, and smiled, ''wasn't that relaxing?'' She asked sweetly.

Scott was laying asleep, Dawn rolled her eyes, but then she smiled, leaning on him as they slept on the grass, they snuggled under the stars. Dawn closed her eyes, she had broken the devious side of Scott, with love, for a moment the two opened there eyes, and her purple lips met with his redneck lips, it was a romantic kiss that they never thought would of happened.

**Thanks for reading everyone :D il be doing my next oneshot soon!, hope you all enjoyed, and remember to check out my story total drama ghostfiles **


	9. Duncan X Dakota

**Hey Guys! I'm back for more one shot stories! I am now retaking request from people and finishing all of the one shots i was originally requesting and with my return I will be doing a one shot of my favorite fan couple! Created by me! Duncan and Dakota! But keep in mind, This is taking place within the story known as Total drama Massacre which was written by none othter then, BillyTheIntern Please check out his current three stories, Total drama Heroes Vs Villains. Total drama Midnight Masscre and Especially Total drama Campgrounds! Show that story some love, and Finally feel free to check out my Other stories, Total drama Ghost files and Total drama City!**

It was almost time for the big Halloween Dance at the High school, Josh had just assigned the students their projects. I'm sure none of them were aware of the horror that awaited them but anywho, Duncan, The Captain of the football team. He had a lot going for him at this point, He had cameron doing his work for him to help him get straight A's, He had the perfect girlfriend...

Duncan was walking home from school, He had a tree branch in his hand and was carving it into a heart smirking as he did so. He arrived to his house, dumping his duffle book bag into the class room not that he ever carried any books in it. He walked up into his room then finished up cariving the heart with a D + D carved inside of the wooden heart. ''Ahh, I think she'll love it...'"Duncan said

Duncan then slipped out his phone and quickly texted Dakota, ''Wanna come over babe? I'm grounded, Not that it really matters...'''Duncan texted.

''I can't! I'm about to take a shower, Feel free to come over here while I'm in..;)''Dakota replied.

Duncan smirked then leaped off his bed, and pulled out some rope from under his bed. He then opened his window and wrapped the rope around the ledge and army climbed out of the window, He was grounded of course. Then sliding down and getting to the ground he ran off to Dakota's house.

An Hour later...

Dakota had emerged from the shower and, She was blow drying her long beautiful gorgeous blonde hair, then Brushes all the blow dry nots out of it and slipped on some Pink Pajama clothes, Some thin pink yoga pants and a black tangtop. She then went out to her balcony and waved as she saw Duncan outside of it.

''Hey Beautiful''Duncan said smirking with a hand behind his back.

Dakota blushed slightly and covered her mouth giggling, ''Hiii!''She chirped. ''Get up her you sexy beast''She ordered playfully.

Duncan had a big teethy smile and ran over throwing his rope up to her, ''Oh Rapunzel Rapunzel, Catch my rope!''Duncan joked bursting into laughter cause of how lame he knows that sounded.

Dakota giggled catching the rope and wrapping on a pole on her balcony. ''You know, Daddy doesn't care if you come over. You dont have to sneak around anymore Duncy!''She replied adorably.

Duncan smirked climbing up the rope, ''I know, Its Just more fun this way''Duncan replied getting to the top and jumping over and walked over to Dakota wrapping his arms around her.

''Plus when I get to the top...Its so worth it...''Duncan said with a smirk pulling her close for a passionate kiss.

Dakota turned crimson on her cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back with love and passion, He slipped the wood heart into her hand after the two seperated for a moment to get some air. Duncan had a shade of pink lipstick on his lip then smirked not realizing it.

''Just a little gift before our big night Princess''Duncan told her

Dakota took a look at the heart slowly taking her other arm off his neck to admire it and her eyes sparked, ''Awwwwwww! Duncy! Even though Its the greatest non jewel or diamond, or expensive thing I've ever been given, Thank you...''She said truly touched by this and grabbed his chest.

''Now c'mere you..I'm gonna give you something to remember''Dakota purred then took him into her room closing her balcony door behind them.

Duncan's eyes widened and he grinned really wide.

**Well There you have it folks! Another one shot! I am retaking request! just go to chapter one! Please check out the stories i listed above! and This one shot was a deleted scene in the story **

** s/8191391/1/Midnight-Massacre**


End file.
